Problem: Simplify the following expression and state the conditions under which the simplification is valid. You can assume that $q \neq 0$. $p = \dfrac{7q + 28}{-q + 8} \div \dfrac{10q + 40}{q^2 - 3q - 40} $
Answer: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{7q + 28}{-q + 8} \times \dfrac{q^2 - 3q - 40}{10q + 40} $ First factor the quadratic. $p = \dfrac{7q + 28}{-q + 8} \times \dfrac{(q - 8)(q + 5)}{10q + 40} $ Then factor out any other terms. $p = \dfrac{7(q + 4)}{-(q - 8)} \times \dfrac{(q - 8)(q + 5)}{10(q + 4)} $ Then multiply the two numerators and multiply the two denominators. $p = \dfrac{ 7(q + 4) \times (q - 8)(q + 5) } { -(q - 8) \times 10(q + 4) } $ $p = \dfrac{ 7(q + 4)(q - 8)(q + 5)}{ -10(q - 8)(q + 4)} $ Notice that $(q + 4)$ and $(q - 8)$ appear in both the numerator and denominator so we can cancel them. $p = \dfrac{ 7\cancel{(q + 4)}(q - 8)(q + 5)}{ -10\cancel{(q - 8)}(q + 4)} $ We are dividing by $q - 8$ , so $q - 8 \neq 0$ Therefore, $q \neq 8$ $p = \dfrac{ 7\cancel{(q + 4)}\cancel{(q - 8)}(q + 5)}{ -10\cancel{(q - 8)}\cancel{(q + 4)}} $ We are dividing by $q + 4$ , so $q + 4 \neq 0$ Therefore, $q \neq -4$ $p = \dfrac{7(q + 5)}{-10} $ $p = \dfrac{-7(q + 5)}{10} ; \space q \neq 8 ; \space q \neq -4 $